guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild
Introduction Hello there and welcome to a Wild wiki page! Wild was made on the 1st of January, and is a fairly new guild restricted to high level players on the server Solar. Please send a private message to any online member to join, or send an email using Ankabox mailing system to MiakaSui, SuiNakigai or AriKoftikian. Dungeons, kolossium, perceptor fights and hunts and all a part of almost every day in Wild. It is a very free guild, and you are not obligated to do anything. We do however apriciate if you share with your guildies what you can, let them benefit from your proffesions and help them in whatever way you can when you have the opertunity. Defending perceptor attacks is one of the few things we think you should do no matter what :) Information, pictures and paragraphs updated regularly! Come back again :) Guidelines The leader of Wild decided upon the making of Wild that it would not be a guild enslaved by rules. She preffered no rules, but it was requested by Second in Commands that they were to make some rules as it is easier to keep control, and in some way creates security or stability. The leader was not completly for it, but saw the positive sides aswell, and decided to put it into action. However, she did not feel rules were an appropiate term to use, as the guild was named Wild after all. And so she named it guidelines. If a Wild member continuously stray away from or try to get around these guidelines or in some way repetively disrespect them, their future membership will be reevaluated. * Avoid arguing/fighting about problems you have with other players, in the guild chat * Ask before you aggro someone you know is in the guild. The person might be unprepared or not present at the time of aggro. * No one likes scammers and hackers. It is hard to prove this, but your Wild membership will unlikely continue if such actions are to be proven. Understand that these guidelines are present only to keep order and a peaceful pleasant atmosphere within the guild. Wild Facts/History 2012 January - February The guild Wild was created by the account "MiakaSui" 1st of January 2012, at around 01:00 AM (+1 UTC). The creation of the guild was planned weeks if not months on beforehand. Wild did not start taking up members until 3 days after creation, when it had passed level 20. It grew fast to 10 members, but for the first month the max number of members did not surpass 20, instead it went from 10 to 15 and back over and over again. It was not until after the first week of February that the guild again florished and got a new batch of members. The level of the guild also stedily increased with the member number. It reached level 25 already 8th of February without any sweat spilt. 20th of February Wild got to level 29, and rounded off to level 30 the day after. Wild passed level 31 the night to February 22nd, level 32 on February 23rd, and reached level 33 on February 25th. March - April March 2nd Wild got it's first paddock and house, as well as reaching their next level, 34. On March 9th Wild reached level 35, and 5 days later (15th) it passed level 36, level 37 the 24th, and then level 38 3 days after that (27th). It also obtained a paddock with 10 slots in the Koalak Mountain Area the 22nd of March. 1st of April Wild passed 39 followed up by level 40 April 3rd. The guild was full now, and didn't have spots for new members, so they decided to raise the level requirement from 140 to 150. No old members were kicked. Wild got to level 41 the night from 6th to 7th April, when it got level 42 and 43 is not documented, but level 44 was acquired 16th of April soon followed by 45 04:00 AM (GMT+1) the 19th. About 10 members left Wild for unknown reasons between 12th and 15th April 2012. It got one house 23rd, and leveled to 46 day after. 28 April The guild gained level 47. May - June From 1st of May until 17th, the leader of Wild did not have much time for the beloved guild and barely logged on at all, resulting in a greater member loss. Around 15-20 members left during this period. Fortunately this didn't really affect the power of the guild much as the average member level didn't sink and there were still 50 loyal members left. The guild also rose to level 48. 2014 January - February '' ''Beyond Time Itself and Back The Dark Rift in Time you may call it. Years had passed as Sui stood upon her Statue of Luck. The world had changed around her and so had Wild. The year was 2014, the 24th of February when she again started venturing around in the World of Twelve, and not long after, in fact just a week and the guild woke up as well from it's deep sleep. This due to a lively young Ecaflip named Tuhon sunbathing on a cliff in Incarnam, who asked to join. Who would have thought that would be the spark needed to breath life into Wild once again? March - April On March 8th at 4:28 AM Wild rounded level 50 and 5 Houses, on the 12th at 7:55 PM it hit level 51 and only 3 days later on the 15th Wild got to level 52. Proffesions Proffesions of Wild (Level 100 in bold) Names are not included here, but are kept on a separate list available to Wild leader and commanders due to privacy as well as making it easier to edit and keep track. Ranking Wild currently has a ranking system based on experience contributed to the guild. The ranking system in use is voted on by the members. Special Ranks Other ranks obtainable in Wild, under certain conditions. (Chosen by leader) *'Second in Command' **Knows rules, goals and requirements of the guild, has knowledge of the guild’s future plans *'Chosen One' **Nominated and On Trial for future Second in Command. *'Recruiting Officer' **Enjoys and is motivated to recruit for the guild (Chosen by member) *'Treasure Hunter' **Does drop hunts *'Breeder' **Actively breeds mounts *'Craftsman' **Has one or more crafting professions of level 100 *'Merchant' **Has one or more gathering professions of level 100 Properties A list of all the houses and paddocks (including their location) registered or owned by Wild. Houses Small Blacksmith House (Bonta) [16,24]' Small Sufokian House (Sufokia) '-26,-57 Enourmous Lumberjack's house (Bonta) -29,-60 Medium-sized Frigost House (Frigost Village) -76,-45 Medium-sized Frigost House (Frigost Village) -78,-40 Paddocks Frigost (Frigost Village) Max 10 0,0 Gobbal's Corner (Tainela) Max 9 0,0 Allies Respect <3.